


The Artist and the Athlete

by Aurelius_Carlan



Series: There's Something About Ryuji [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: But a bit more angsty, Less kinky than the previous one, M/M, This is Yusuke we're talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: Ryuji has another rendez-vous with one of his friends who admitted his attraction to him. But what has the eccentric artist from Kosei in store for him? More than skin will be laid bare.





	1. Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> So, I always kind of knew how I wanted this to go, and recently, Persona 5, while I haven't played it in a long while, has gotten on my mind again. So here's a third part of the 'There's Something about Ryuji' series. For those just tuning in, Ryuji accidentally sent a spicy pic to all the Phantom Thieves. Turns out that except for Futaba and Morgana, all the Phantom Thieves are kinda into Ryuji, each in their own way, and Ryuji isn't exactly opposed to this. After a visit to Haru, that involved drinking, kinksheets, edging and a rather impromptu 'cuckolding pretend-Sugimura' scene. (you had to be there) Now, some time later, he's visiting Yusuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely art here made by https://twitter.com/araforreal who also writes beautiful fanfic here at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiman/pseuds/Mishiman

Ryuji carefully kept his face neutral as he went to the place he'd meet up with Yusuke.. He was a good bit less nervous than when he was on his way to Haru. I mean, Yusuke was an odd duck, but when it came to sex, Ryuji figured the guy was pretty innocent. I mean, obviously, not completely innocent, since he took part in this whole 'everyone's gonna bone Ryuji... thing' that was going on, but well, he had spoken of beauty and desire and exploring of the flesh and other flowery words, and none of that was as intimidating as what Haru had suggested, much as he'd ended up liking it.

It wasn't like he wasn't a bit nervous. I mean, he was still on his way to a certain empty apartment that still hadn't gotten rented. It was where he'd taken Akira and Mishima with the maid thing. Place was still pretty much empty. Maybe a little bit risky, but they'd clean it up afterwards.

It made the whole thing kind of... like a heist in itself. Breaking into a place like that, condoms and lube in pocket, to have wild sex with his fellow Phantom Thief. He wondered what to expect from Yusuke. Guy was good looking, but Ryuji didn't figure he he was all too experienced. Was probably gonna be up to him to take the lead here. Show him 'the ropes' as it were. He kinda looked forward to it.

He got to the place and reached for the place where he knew the keys were hidden. Not there. Yusuke got here first then eh? Alright, let's do this. Ryuji pressed the buzzer. The few seconds wait for the door to open were a bit nerve racking. But when the door opened, it was the tall, lanky Phantom Thief. “Ah, Ryuji, delighted to have you here. Do come in.” He was wearing a long bathrobe, keeping himself fully wrapped up.

He grinned and entered. The artist looked serious and focused. “Good to be here. Eh... Yusuke. That bathrobe. Are you...” He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, thinking that the taller Thief was a lot more forward then he gave him credit for.

“Oh, no, but I would like to reveal what I wear underneath in the proper context. If you do not object I have also prepared some clothes for you in the bathroom. If you could wear them, please?”

Wait, what? Yusuke was into cosplay or something? He was pretty much the last one Ryuji would expect that from. He peeked in, and saw what looked like... “Eh... Yusuke? The hell? You givin' me a dress?” Alright, so some paper with Haru clearly stated that crossdressing was not out of the question, but it wasn't something he was eager to try, and not out of the blue like that.

“Oh... a dress? Ah, no, you see, that is a tunic. It was worn by men in the Roman Empire. Your blonde hair gives you a bit of a western aesthetic, and so I believed this would complement it nicely. It should be comfortable yet befitting our purpose here this day. I think it would suit you. But it is of course up to you. I will be waiting in the next room, welcoming you, regardless of what you are wearing, if anything.” He said in that infuriatingly calm voice of his.

Ryuji held the outfit as Yusuke went into adjoining bedroom. Well, so far for Yusuke being out of his element and unsure. Honestly, he only had himself to blame for thinking he could predict how Yusuke was going to think. He inspected the outfit a bit closer. It seemed pretty tight in the chest and broad in the shoulders for a woman's outfit. And Yusuke didn't really do lying.

So what the hell. Roman Ryuji, coming up. He took off his clothes, cheerfully tossing them on the ground, and put the tunic on. It was a bit of a weird feeling, being dressed but feeling his bits dangling freely like that. He looked in the mirror. Alright, weird, but not girly. He could go for that. After what he'd done with Haru, he wasn't going to be shocked and awed by some weird historical costume. He was prepared. Time to go in there and see what Yusuke's outfit was.

He walked in and the moment he opened the door, he very briefly wondered if he'd somehow gotten into the Metaverse.

The bedroom was kind of dark, all the windows covered, and some portable lights casting a reddish glow. The floor was covered in a thick carpet that felt soft on his bare feet. The walls were decorated in all kind of paintings and drawings in different styles, all of them very eh... arty? Ryuji had consumed his share of gay porn, and none of it looked as classy as that, even if it was pretty much the same actions. There was some relaxing music softly playing in the background. A heater in a corner had made sure the room was nice and warm.

And in the middle, on top of a two person futon, with a platter with what looked like chocolates and fruit lay Yusuke, dressed in the yukata he'd worn at the fire works festival. However, it was a lot... looser, exposing some of his collarbone and chest, and what had been so very prim and proper back then now looked decadent, especially in these surroundings.

Ryuji was standing there. He was not prepared. “The... hell? How did you...? How did you do this?”

“Oh, I've simply been making some nightly visits to this place and smuggled things in one by one. I am a Phantom Thief after all.” Yusuke said, a bit of pride in his voice there. He clearly seemed pleased with Ryuji's reaction. “Do you like it?”

“Man this is effin' amazing. Holy shit.” He laughed. “Man, I... feel bad now. I just got some lube and condoms.” He looked back. “And I forgot those in the bathroom.”

“Ah, condoms! Yes, those would be good to have.” Yusuke said, and Ryuji felt a chuckle rise. That was more like what he expected. A quick darting out and in retrieved them.

“But, this whole place looks, really good. And eh... you do too, man.” He felt his shaft press up against the cotton front of the tunic as it rose.

“As do you, Ryuji. Please,” he extended a hand. “These pillows are quite comfortable. Join me if you would.”

Ryuji felt his face flush as he realized he'd just been standing there like he was bashful or something. He stepped forward and sat down, leaning back against the plentiful and plush pillows. He sat right next to him, very aware of how... accessible his growing hard-on was in this tunic. “They are pretty comfy. So, eh... yeah, that yukata, eh...” he looked over the beautiful artist. “Man, I knew you could make it look good and graceful, didn't know you could make it look hot.” His eyes wandered down to Yusuke's legs, where the smooth paleness of his leg showed up even in the dim light.

“Ah, yes, I remember. I owe the two girls an apology. I failed to see the duality in a yukata's cognition. It is of course a chaste guardian of virtue, because it covers. Yet if one is to think as a thief, does a lock dissuade a thief, or rather attract his attention, suggesting treasure within? As the lock begs picking to the thief, does the yukata not suggest carnality within, to those who manage to get beyond it?”

Ryuji blinked. Yusuke's voice sounded pleasant, and that smile was inviting, but he was too busy trying to parse what he said. “Eh....”

“Touch me, Ryuji.” Yusuke took the blonde's hand, and guided it towards the legs he'd been peeking at. They did feel soft, slender, though despite his lacklustre diet, there'd been enough activity in the metaverse to have some muscle definition there. He gasped and swallowed. He was getting proper, serious seduced by Yusuke? This was not what he'd expected. But fucking hell, the guy'd earned this fair and square. Ryuji pretty much felt that he was good to do pretty much whatever his partner wanted.

“Effin'... hell dude. “ He weakly managed, looking at Yusuke's lips, remembering the making out that had been done above Leblanc. He wanted more. He leaned in, and as his lips met Yusuke's, he simply let go, letting Yusuke take the lead in this, feeling the trembling lips and the heated breath, closing his eyes to feel the goosebumped skin underneath.

There was a muffled murmur from Yusuke, and Ryuji felt those slender, delicate fingers stroke his thigh. Oh, Ryuji was pretty much solidly hard now. He moved his legs apart a bit, feeling the tunic ride up and expose his hard-on, and being totally okay with that. Yusuke wrapped one arm around his back, stroking his shoulders, and Ryuji followed suit, the deep kiss turning into some quite thorough making out. Ryuji would feel the hardness in those muscles, the rapid pattering of Yusuke's heartbeat.

For a bit of time, he just let himself enjoy that, breaking the kiss only briefly now and then for going for air, then letting wet mouths find each other again. Then Yusuke started to let his hands roam wider, feverishly over him, his breathing quickening rapidly. He wanted to take control huh? Right now Ryuji'd be down with whatever as long as they continued. Those hands roamed, the lower one slipping up, caressing his ass, squeezing it tightly, and Ryuji moaned into that kiss.

 

His hands raised higher, going towards Yusuke's thigh. Man, he fucking wanted to feel Yusuke's cock. He felt Yusuke's hands tremble as they softly, teasingly touched his own rock hard shaft. And Ryuji wanted to return the favor. He hungrily pulled at the yukata, pulling it open, and reaching down to take hold of that cock he was so eager to get to know better.

Only to suddenly find a his own shaft released, and his wrist grabbed instead in a very sudden matter. His eyes shot open, vaguely noticing that Yusuke's eyes seemed wide open. “no touching there?” Ryuji said, the lustful haze causing his voice to slur a bit.

“I... my apologies. I eh... I...” The hand on his wrist was shaking, and even through the haze he was in, Ryuji started to realize something was amiss.

“Something wrong? You wanna do something else?” He licked his lips, his body hungry for more touches, whatever problem Yusuke had, he was very willing to attend to it.

“No, no Ryuji you are perfect. I can't...”

“For real?” Ryuji said, lust hitting a brick wall. Then he noticed the usual pale face was red, and it wasn't the result of the flattering light. It was getting through the fog that Yusuke was definitely not having fun, and not just wanting to take this in another direction. So he swallowed the words to urge to continue and shook his head.

“Alright, no problem. We don't do anything if you don't want to Yusuke.” He took a deep breath.

“No, you do not understand. I want to, but... I can't I.... I am disgraceful.” Yusuke said, sounding about as ashamed and hurt as Ryuji had known him, and that did mean something.

It was then that he noticed that Yusuke was clutching the front of that loosened yukata, keeping it tightly closed. “You can't.. you mean...” Yusuke's expression said enough. “...oh.”

“It is not... not about you Ryuji. I... I... was excited about this, in more ways than one. Simply thinking about it was enough to... I... I apologize most... profusely.” Yusuke babbled.

Now Ryuji would have liked to say he didn't worry about it much. It was a lie. The thought that he wasn't getting Yusuke hard was a pretty serious punch to the gut. But with his friend seriously distraught, he could deal with some gut-punching.

“Dude, it's fine. I mean... it sucks, but like, it's not like you can help it right? Dicks, man. They effin' do what they want.” He put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

“Do not try to comfort me. I have promised you an oasis and given you a desert.” Yusuke said.

“Hey, so I got blue-balled. I'm friends with Ann. Not the first time, won't be the last. I'm sorry I was... a bit of a jerk about it. I wasn't seeing how you were doing.”

Yusuke seemed to at least calm down to sad, which was better than freaking out. “I... it's just so unfair. I've been living towards this for weeks, all the preparation, thinking of how it would go and what I would say. I wanted it to be my grand entrance in the world of desire and lust. An opportunity to make a memory to inspire and arouse for years to come. And it was all perfect, the music, the room, you. The only flaw here is I.”

Ryuji started to get a bit of a picture. He knew he wasn't the fastest thinker of the Thieves, but he'd known Yusuke for a while now. “Wait, Yusuke, how much time have you been spending preparing for this?”

“I claimed that I had an inspiration and was working on something in my room, so I allowed myself to be unfaithful to the muses and ignore my art, spending that time planning out our tryst.”

So he spent all the time he'd normally art in preparation for this. “Holy fuck Yusuke. You're treating this like the mother of all exams. No fucking wonder. Just thinking of that kind of stress is pretty much half a cold shower.”

“Hm?” Yusuke seeemd to be withdrawing from his gloom.

“Look, I don't know how it works for everyone, but this is supposed to be fun. Gotta be 'cool new amusement park ride' nervous, not 'try out for nationals' nervous. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cool that you did all this.” He pointed at the room. “You effin' nailed the 'room I'd like to bone in' look. But, you know, this is just good times. Nobody's keeping score. And if you fuck up, hey, if you want, we can do it again later.”

“You would, try this again, despite everything?” Yusuke asked.

“Yusuke. You're a hot guy, and you surprised me that you can be hella seductive too, even if I only understood half you said. Yeah, I'd give it a shot again.”

“You don't feel slighted?” The blue haired boy was looking a bit more at ease.

“Eh, I had almost all my friends recently admit that they think I'm hot and they'd like to jump my bones. My ego can take the effin' hit.”

“I suppose... I suppose consider this a moment of stage fright. Not a matter of a deficiency, simply a case of, the wrong frame of mind. I... thank you Ryuji, I feel better.” He sighed. “I... I suppose I should clean up. I'll do that. It is the least I can do after your patience.”

Ryuji considered it. His own libido had pretty much sunk back to 'normal' too. Emotional roller coasters were not his turn-on. Yusuke seemed to be doing fine. Could head out and...

“Eeeh... if you want me to go, I can go. I mean, I can get you might want some alone time. But I didn't have any plans for today. And these pillows are comfy.”

Yusuke looked befuddled. “But... we aren't going to have sex.”

Ryuji grinned. “Look, just because the 'with benefits' takes a rain cheque doesn't mean we aren't friends right? We don't get to hang around nearly enough Yusuke. And after all the effort you pout in this room, might as well use it to just lay back and chill a bit.” Then Ryuji looked to the side and noticed something that was forgotten in all the going ons.

Yusuke briefly got his yukata vaguely decent and then sighed. “It... it would be nice. I might feel a bit lonely if... Ryuji, what are you doing?”

Ryuji popped another of the treats in his mouth, relishing the explosion of taste in his mouth. “Oh... 'ese 'ings are 'eliciou'” He swallowed. “These chocolates are delicious Yusuke. Since when do you spend money on food?”

“Those are Belgian pralines and truffles, Ryuji. They're not 'snacks' Chocolate is an aphrodisiac, and they were meant so we could titillate all the senses and... you're just scarfing them down.” he chuckled. “It is hard to wallow in pathos, Ryuji, when your friend is acting out a farce.”

Ryuji swallowed and looked at Yusuke's somewhat disapproving look. But he also seemed to feel better, and wallowing in pathos didn't sound good. “You're... welcome?” he ventured.

Yusuke settled himself on the pillows. “Put that plate in the middle, I'll not have you eat all of these.”


	2. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Yusuke just have a good chat, talking about their dreams, mangas and Futaba's trolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Kind of dropped off the face of the earth didn't I? But inspiration came back to me, and this chapter was actually already mostly written. Then I came to a tough bit, but ended up powering through it. This chapter has some angst, but the boys got chocolate and each other to help them through it, so it's fine.

For a while, they just lazed about, eating chocolates, listening to the music and giving the decoration a look. It was Yusuke who, finishing off a chocolate, spoke up first. “I envy you sometimes. This comes so easily to you.”

“Wha...?” Ryuji said, mouth still dealing with some chocolate.

“Relaxing. It is frustrating, even vulgar at times. But you never seem to really worry about things. You're so carefree”

“Is that a fancy way of saying I'm lazy?” Ryuji said with a suspicious look. “Cuz that's what they usually mean with that.”

Yusuke seemed to think longer about that than Ryuji liked. “Perhpas,” he said. “but I would like to be lazy at times. I just caught myself thinking about how I have not painted more than practice pieces in the last weeks.”

“You are pretty high strung. You gotta do something to relax.” Ryuji asked.

“I go museums, to be inspired by the work of the greats who came before me. And sometimes I do enjoy people watching in Shibuya.”

“But you're still getting inspiration, right? So it's kind of work?”

“It's art. It's my calling. I want to excel. I want to create masterpieces. There's always the thought that if I work just a little bit longer, it'll make the difference between the good and the sublime.”

“I kinda get you, I think.” Ryuji said after a moment.

Yusuke seemed surprised. “You do?”

Ryuji made a face. “No need to sound so shocked about it! You know I used to be on the track team. I wasn't just doing that shit for a hobby you know? I was aiming for the big leagues. Back then, what I ate, what I drank, how long I slept, even how I walked that was all regimented. Not gonna say I never strayed, but I took my shit seriously. Even my grades had to be decent to earn a scholarship. Japan ain't gonna send no dropout to the Olympics you know. I used to be a proper respectable student.”

“I see. And after your injury, you lost that structure?” Yusuke asked. Ryuji noted how he talked around how he'd gotten it.

“Yeah. Pretty much. It was the 'bright side' of the situation. All those things I had to worry about to make it big as an athlete. They dropped. I could watch anime till after midnight, eat all the junk food and drinks I wanted, blow off tests.” he sighed. “Man, I sound kind of like a loser.”

“You have certainly been working hard, Ryuji. I notice your condition has markedly improved since we met.”

Ryuji felt a grin on his face. “Yeah, been working out. Phantom Thief can't be panting after a bit of a run. That'd be super lame.”

“Surely, you should be able to recapture your ambitions.” Yusuke said. “If you rekindle your efforts...”

The smile froze and faded quickly. “No. That's done.” Don't push on this Yusuke. Just take the hint.

Yusuke frowned. “But was it not your dream? I know that that man has tainted those memories with his presence, but...”

“Look, I said it's done okay!” Ryuji snapped, his voice loud and angry.

Yusuke looked shocked, hurt even. But this time, it only pissed off Ryuji more. What the hell did he know? “This isn't like art. You don't just start over training for being on the national track team. You don't get to start at 26 and get your Olympic record in your forties. That shit's on a very strict timer, and I am not gonna make it. Not to mention my leg is fucking busted!”

He noticed Yusuke look down at it. Ryuji snorted, the anger driving him forward “Oh, it's good enough to deal with daily life. Good enough to deal with the metaverse even. But pro-level sports? Forget it. No trainer worth listening to is going to have me, and they'd be right. Better odds of completely crippling myself than ever get anywhere. I'm not gonna be a pro-athlete. It's fucked, and nothing we did to Kamoshida changes that.”

The silence that followed was heavy. As anger started to cool, Ryuji closed his eyes. He ran his mouth again. This wasn't Yusuke's fault.

“I'm sorry.” Yusuke said.

“It's not your fault.”

“I touched a deep wound, Ryuji. One I had no idea you bore. To know that you carried a dream as fervid as I did, and that it was taken away from you with no recourse. Out of petty spite.” He shook his head, then scowled, his voice snarling. “It is abhorrent. Rage inducing. Intolerable unfairness.”

“It' s bullshit that's what is is.” Ryuji growled, though seeing Yusuke get angry at it was oddly soothing.

“The most unforgivable of bullshit.” Yusuke said earnestly, and Ryuji couldn't help but snort back some laughter. The taller Thief looked almost offended. “What is so funny?”

“Sorry, you just said 'bullshit' in that solemn tone, and... heh... I dunno. Guess it felt funny.”

Yusuke smiled. “I wish I had more to say than how unjust it is”

Ryuji thought about it a moment. “Nah, exactly, thanks for that. I mean, lots of people had been telling me I fucked up. But even the folks in my corner kept trying to tell me how I could totally get over this. You're young, there's so many things you can do. Apply yourself. Don't let him win. Bla dee effin' bla. And they all meant well but, you know... shit. I'm effing pissed, and they just want me to just dust myself off and jump in again like nothin' happened; So, nah, I'm actually happy with just, you know, recognizing how much it bites.”

Yusuke thought, then nodded; “A dream is not a trivial thing. Passion must be allowed to run its course. Even when the fields are fallow, do not plant rice when a storm rages.”

Ruji blinked. “Eh... yeah... sure what you said.” He sighed and leaned back. “Anyway, I'm doing something with my life now, right? Being a Phantom Thief. What happens after that...” He shrugged. “I guess not all of us can be superstars in the future right?”

“Ryuji, you are a good man;” Yusuke said.

“I know that. But, look, you're gonna be a super artist, Makoto's gonna be something very complicated and be really good at it, Haru would make it big even if she wasn't, you know, owner of a huge company, Ann's gonna be a model most likely, Futaba knows a scary amount of shit for someone who hasn't gone to school in forever and Akira, holy shit, I'm thinking he's just getting started. Me... I figure this is where I peak. Ryuji the Phantom Thief. And hey, I'm good at this. And I'm proud of it. But it's... just about all I've got going on.” He sighed. “Maybe that's why I keep blabbing about it.”

Yusuke sighed at that. “I suppose we will see. Though if you find a new passion, Ryuji, know that you will have all the support I can muster.” 

Ryuji smiled. “Hah, I'll keep it in mind.” He felt a bit better.”Ugh, enough sad shit though. Spending this whole time eating chocolates and being weepy while wearing a dress is not really me, you know?”

“It's a tunic, not a dress. And should you not wish the chocolates.” Yusuke reached for the plate, but Ryuji grabbed the other side.

“Hey, hey, the chocolates are fine. The chocolates are fine. Just wanna keep things light.” He pondered for a moment, looking for subjects to chat with. It wasn't always easy, since Yusuke and him seemed to live in different worlds at times, and a lot of experiences they shared could easily become pretty 'heavy'. But then, he came up with an idea. A good old standby.

“Hey, so, I wonder, what kind of mangas does an artist read? You gotta know some real good ones, right?”

“I regrettably do not.” Yusuke said, a bit guarded. “There were a few at home, but for the most part, Madarame did not wish them to taint our evolution as artists and threw them away when he found them.”

“Oh.” Ryuji said. Well, so far for keeping it light. “Eh, I could lend you some of mine.”

“No need. I've explored it myself since removing that man's influence. I took a wide sample of what was available when I was looking for inspiration when I had my artist's block.”

“Cool! Did you make any pieces? Oooh, ooh, show them to me and see if I can guess the manga!” Ryuji got excited in ways he hadn't expected to get excited.

“I'm afraid I looked in vain. Not a single grain of wheat among the chaff.” Yusuke responded.

“Huh?”

“All the mangas I read, or the animes I watched were at best mediocre productions with a few moments of inspiration shackled down by bland adequacy at best, and soulless, glorified commercials at worst. I might as well have searched for my inspiration reading instruction manuals.” The artist said firmly.

Ryuji gasped. He actually, no kidding, unironically gasped. “Wha... for real? I mean, you just... picked some of the wrong ones, I'm sure. I mean, what's your problem with them?”

“It varies from work to work, but my principal complaints is artwork that is inconsistent, rushed, often uses cheap techniques to avoid work. Regarding the plots, even a cursory reading found archetypes getting overused to the point of cliché, and plotlines and characters getting abandoned with no internal logic. It is the product not of an artist, but of an industry. They are bereft of any true ambition to inspire or provoke, seeking only to entertain and sell merchandise.” 

“It does inspire.” And Ryuji found he was angry. Not quite as angry as earlier, but it still stung. “I was hella inspired by them growing up! Look, lemme get my cell phone, and I'll show you some of the good shit. You don't know anything about mangas, so you probably just didn't know what to pick.” He rose from the bed..

Yusuke looked at him, his eyes surprised, but intrigued. “Very well, Ryuji. Show me what inspired you then. But I will tell you that when it comes to critiquing art, I consider hiding one's truest opinion a sin. A sin I will not indulge in.”

“Yeah, well, you're on. I'm gonna make you eat those words!” He quickly went to his pants, recovered his smart phone. He didn't have his collection here, but several of his favourites were online anyway. Now, which to pick first?

What followed was probably the most stressful time Ryuji had ever had involving his mangas. He started with one of his favourite fantasy mangas about a rag-tag group of heroes vanquishing an evil overlord with magical animal companions, certain that Yusuke would be blown away. Within the first three pages, Yusuke had pointed at five different errors in perspective, or the way the light fell, or strange anatomy. Ryuji had never noticed of course, though after Yusuke alerted him to it, he couldn't really miss it. So after the first chapter, he tried something else.

A more new favourite, about all kinds of weird, terrifying creatures set in some kind of weird wild west. Ryuji had always wondered how the author came up with all the ideas. Sadly, he found out when Yusuke pegged them all as creatures from various mythologies, gave their original story, then criticized the manga for ignoring the thematic aspects of each of the creatures to make them simply 'mindless opponents for heroes to shoot'. And then he started pointing out the artist's mistakes again.

By then, Ryuji's confidence had gotten shaken. But he wasn't one to give up. One by one he brought out his greatest heroes, the most awesome villains, the funniest goof-balls and even some guilty romantic 'sappy' shit. None of them found mercy under Kitagawa's gaze.

In some cases, Ryuji even found that some of his earliest favourites didn't really hold up under scrutiny. Some of them were kinda shoddily drawn, and when he had to admit one of them had the plot completely go another direction because a writer got fired and the publisher who owned the series just hired a new one, he couldn't really meet Yusuke's eyes and just switched to another one. And there was a very uncomfortable moment when in one of the mangas about a young aspiring cycling champion, they came upon a scene he hadn't really thought about when the protagonist feels desperate and ready to give up and the teacher punches his student in the face and insults him, and the student regains his courage.

Yeah, that manga was going out with the trash soon as he got home.

Other mangas withstood his inspection better. Some of them even got a grudging compliments for particular compositions, though never a full throated approval. Ryuji on the other hand found himself eagerly slipping back in the emotions and memories they brought, and if they weren't laying in the bed looking at the smart phone screen together, he'd be ready to act out some of the favourite parts. Some of them were the heroic stories of faraway places and young heroes protecting innocents, most of them when his dad had still been around. The inspirational tales of students making their break in various sports and activities through effort and grit he loved so much from his track team days. And the grittier, dirtier stories with smirking anti-heroes fighting against brutal authorities he preferred these days. 

The reviews ended when the smartphone's battery died, after a few ignored warnings. Ryuji sighed. Honestly, he'd already finished his A-list, most of his B-list and a few C-listers that he thought Yusuke might like. “Ugh, I guess you really don't like this stuff then. Sorry about that. Must have been a pain for you to listen me yap about all of this.”

“Oh, on the contrary, Ryuji. I deeply enjoyed this. To see you defend these artists, much as I find their work lacklustre, is a side of you I had not seen or expected. You are not the first person to try to convince me of a particular mangaka or studio's value, but few are so determined in their defence. It' has been invigorating.” Yusuke said, and his low voice sounded... stoked. 

“Hah, glad you enjoyed it then.” He said, feeling a bit bashful about the compliment, which was a silly thing to be bashful about when you're laying scantly clad in a bed up close to a guy you were gonna have sex with earlier but there you go. Of course, that reminded him.

“Wait, hold on. You keep pointing out all those little mistakes, but you were saying my picture looked good. And I know it looks like shit compared to all these pictures on the wall”

Yusuke looked away briefly. “I... appreciated your offering in a much more carnal way than as a piece of art. But, yes, I also did appreciate it as an unpolished, raw but earnest expression of emotion and beauty.”

“So... why are you so harsh on this stuff?”

Yusuke's lips turned into a light scowl. “It does not strive.”

“Huh?”

“I am not so callous and cruel that I would speak ill of a budding artist's beginner's mistakes. And even one who has middling talent, but strives to do the best he can, I would applaud his persistence even as I point out the flaws. Yet when I look at these works, their mistakes are not caused by inexperience or lack of talent. They are clearly simply the result of deadlines and indifference. Done by those who consider their work a 'job'. As Madarame called it 'a business transaction'.”

Ryuji felt some heat getting back into his cheeks. “Hey, that's not true. Most of these artists care a shitload about their work.”

“How can you claim that, seeing the sloppiness they allow? The stories, the art, all of it is rushed off. How does that respect the reader or viewer?” Yusuke shot back.

“Look, I never noticed most of those mistakes. And I didn't care about them. But I always looked forward to a new issue or episode. When they got delayed or cancelled for some reason, at the time, that was enough to really ruin a week.” Ryuji said, kinda realizing that for some mangas he was still like that. “They got an audience that's counting on them, you know? It's not just about money.”

Yusuke was quiet for a moment. “I... suppose I didn't consider that. It almost offends me that people would prefer a regular pace of mediocrity rather than wait as long as it takes for the exquisite.”

Alright, that kind of stung, but Ryuji was too chill right now to really get angry himself. “Eh, it's like we said earlier, right? It doesn't always have to be perfect. Sometimes you just wanna have some fun. Can't have fancy restaurant steak every day, but a tasty bowl of ramen, that's great.”

Yusuke gave him a flat look. “I don't quite follow. Why would you spend money on expensive steak? Soy beans are quite filling.”

Abort! Abort! Why would you try to relate to Yusuke on terms of food? “Never mind that. Eh, it's more like... Sojiro's coffee vs the vending machine stuff. I mean, I don't like coffee either way, but I'm sure Sojiro's better in all ways. But, you know, sometimes you just wanna cheap cup of coffee right now.”

Yusuke's eyes widened. “Oh! I see. It is true that the passion that Sakura-san puts in his coffee is worthy of an artist.” He pondered. “And I did notice that Akira gave Ann a rather reproachful look when she drank that vending machine coffee last week. Yes, I see it now. Very well.” He nodded, smiling. “I suppose it has a place. Though it is a bit sad”

Ryuji's joy at having managed to successfully communicate with Yusuke on complicated shit was lessened a bit. “Man, you really don't like manga, do you? I mean, you ain't not jealous about the attention it's getting, right?” He chuckled, thinking to needle a bit.

Yusuke was quiet for a bit. “Something like that. Not really the fame, and certainly not the money. But in the art world, its influence looms. So many budding artists, talented, bright and hopeful, are charmed by this industry. Drawings, paintings, cinema, literature, even sculpting and new interactive media. If the world would be asked what Japan's cultural export is, most would point to this. Do not mistake me for a staid old guard who scoffs at 'new ways'. Innovation is life and stagnation is death, art history teaches us that. But the future, the future smells like vending machine coffee. And I fear that I have no taste for it.”

That left a silence. Ryuji wasn't sure how serious Yusuke took this. He sounded serious, but he kinda always did? “You know....” Ryuji said, then realized he didn't really have anything to follow up. So there was another silence. Then, thinking about what he said, something dawned. “Wait, 'Ink, Sweat and Tears'”

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

“It's some old manga I bought with some others. Some old mangaka who got really famous self-published it. It was actually about a lot of stuff you talk about. It's kind of weird, since it's about a writer and the way he deals with his creations. I remembered it looked nice, but the story was weird, and long and kind of a downer, so I never really looked at it much. But I still got it... somewhere. You should read that one. I'll give it to you.”

Yusuke smiled. “I will read it then. I am certain it cannot be worse than what Futaba has been sending me.” He rolled his eyes. “She has bombarded me with 'inspiring' mangas that are the absolute dross. If I never have to see a huge-handed giant do improbably actions to their simpering partners, it will be too soon.”

Ryuji chuckled. “Hah, yeah, I figured she'd sent you the most awful stuff. She likes trolling you.”

“Trolling?”

“You know, riling you up, trying to get a reaction out of you.” He realized that in the context that might mean different things. “Jokingly pissing you off.”

“Aaah, yes, that would explain it. She is quite the little troll.” He said with a fond smile. “Ah, now I think she was so understand when I thanked her for that gift.” He noticed Ryuji's questioning look. “She handed me an 'anal training set', with lubrication, several plugs, written instructions. It was actually quite useful. But when I thanked her she seemed somewhat put off. In context, she expected me to be offended.”

Another, longer laughter. “Ah yeah, that'd do.” Then something registered. “Wait, so you've been... eh... training?” His face suddenly felt a bit heated.

Yusuke nodded. “Yes, obviously. I wanted to do this skilled and well. My body would be the instrument, so it had to be honed.”

“I... sure, I just... I wasn't sure if you wanted to, you know, receive...” Ryuji's face was flushing. He quickly grabbed a chocolate to justify covering his face.

“Oh, that was my preference. In my fantasies that was eh... the way it went.” Yusuke smiled, almost bashfully, and then with a complete straight face followed up. “Were you perhaps hoping to be the one receiving?”

“No!” Ryuji said quickly. Then was reminded of how he felt when Yusuke had been getting his seduction on. “I mean, I didn't really... I wouldn't be opposed to it. It could be fun. Look, don't just ask me that head on. It's embarrassing!” The fact that 'it's embarrassing' was a thing one of those goddamn ukes in the yaoi stories would say made it worse. He looked away.

Yusuke caressed his shoulder. “Ah, there is part of what attracted me to that picture. That wild, defiant masculinity, mixed with a baring of its desire. That and, of course, your... dick.” Yusuke's mouth seemed to have to convince himself to say the word.

Ryuji's ego was flattered enough to look back, now pressed a bit more up against the artist. “So... eh... how is it?” He asked.

“Hm?” Yusuke blinked.

“The... whole... anal thing. Does it hurt? I eh... never really did more than use my finger a bit while jerking it in the shower.” Fuck it, he'd already said he was totally up for Yusuke fucking his ass, this wasn't even a ting.

“Ah, no, but I was very careful. Working my way up from the smaller plugs to the larger ones, and used plenty of lubrication. It felt, odd, but once I was used to it, pleasurable, especially when eh... combined with stroking myself. And thinking of you.” Yusuke's gaze was a bit heated, and Ryuji felt his body starting to react in kind. His mind showing that off.

“Did you... did you cum?” He asked, almost whispered. He'd been leaning in closer without realizing it.

“No, though I could have.” He licked his lips. “My first climax gotten like that, I wanted that one to be with you, so you might see it.”

Yusuke edging himself, then stopping, just for the sake of him. Ryuji's heart would be touched by the image, but his mind was currently been taken over by other organs. “That's fucking hot. You're better than me. I've kept from jerking it these last few days, but before that, whenever I thought of today, I had to go off. Been going through tissues like crazy.”

“And what do you fantasize about, Ryuji?” Yusuke said, his voice breathy.

“Fuck, it depends. Sometimes it's like, really sweet, with kisses and petting and I generally fucking finish while we're still making out and stroking eachother's dicks in my mind. Sometimes I'm going at you rough like, sometimes I eh.... get fucked by you. I had this weird fantasy one night at 5 am where you caught me jerking off in Madarame's Palace and we kind of ended up fucking there.”

Yusuke chuckled, then moaned. “I...I like thinking about you thinking of me. Perhaps you could... no..” Yusuke looked away. “I should not yet...”

Ryuji might be dense at times, he admitted, but even he could read the mood here. “Yusuke, wanna give this another shot?” He put a hand on Yusuke's thigh.

Whatever remnants of shame and guilt might still linger in Yusuke's mind, they weren't quite so powerful as to stop the very heated. “Yes!” that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yusuke and manga's. Don't take this chapter as a slight on manga and anime, or don't take it as a 'take that' on folks who scorn it. But I figure Yusuke is so disgusted with money and commerce getting into his 'art' that even actual legitimate patrons of the art have a hard time getting him to take money. Manga and anime as most people see it, and pretty much what I imagine Ryuji would be into, I don't imagine would rate even HALF a beautiful lobster in his eyes.
> 
> Also, a little reference to Mishiman's Graffiti series, which like all of Mishiman's stuff, is super hot and sweet and worth your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahw, do not worry. While Ryuji, being a stand up guy, is totally fine with just hanging out with Yusuke and not expecting any sex out of it, I always strive to deliver what was promised. Just, you know, gotta have these guys talking a bit.


End file.
